Dave VanDam
}} | birth_place = United States | death_date = | death_place = Skokie, Illinois, U.S. | nationality = | other_names = Evil Dave, Evil Dave Letterman | occupation = Voice actor, impressionist | years_active = | known_for = The Howard Stern Show | notable_works = }} Dave VanDam (well known as "Evil Dave Letterman" or simply "Evil Dave"; April 17, 1955 – July 3, 2018) was an American voice impressionist who began appearing on The Howard Stern Show in 1999 until his death. VanDam's voice sounded like the voice of American late night talk show host David Letterman, which was used for comedic effect. ''The Howard Stern Show'' VanDam's first appearance on The Howard Stern Show was on December 8, 1999, where using his "Letterman voice", he called in making jokes about Jay Leno, Letterman's rival late night talk show host. The next day, Stern read an article from the New York Post explaining that an advisor of the real Letterman had to announce that the caller was actually not the real Letterman. VanDam was later called back to be congratulated, and Stern expressed his interest in the impression and the reaction it got. Stern then told VanDam that he would contact him to make more appearances, as well as writing "filthy" lines that the real Letterman would not say. VanDam would continue calling in the show throughout 2000 until he made his first live studio appearance on July 27, 2001 when he took part in The Gossip Game with Mike Walker, a weekly show segment, under the identity of "David E. Letterman." The visit was a success, and VanDam would make three to five studio visits a year from 2001 to 2005, until Stern left terrestrial radio. Following the show's move to Sirius XM Radio in January 2006, VanDam's first appearance on Howard 100 was during an episode of Tissue Time with Heidi Cortez, before the show's inaugural broadcast. VanDam's first call was on January 13, 2006, which was planned as a series of pranks to new show announcer George Takei. VanDam called in as Letterman to dupe Takei into reading a Top 10 list about William Shatner on the day's Late Show with David Letterman. Show segments VanDam also recorded prank calls and other clips which were recorded and put together by show staffers Sal Governale, Richard Christy and Benjy Bronk. He was usually given various lines or words to pronounce, which was put into a game for the show, where one would bet whether VanDam could pronounce words such as "rhapsody" "psychology" or celebrity names, such as Renée Zellweger. Other work VanDam also starred in the Family Guy episode "Back to the Woods" on February 17, 2008, as the real Letterman. VanDam appeared in MTV's Celebrity Deathmatch episode "The Mystery of Loch Ness Monster," as Letterman. He also appeared on the Internet and cable television program Psycho Babble. Dave VanDam also worked on American Dad! where he voiced Barack Obama in "An Incident at Owl Creek." Death VanDam died in Skokie, Illinois on July 3, 2018. References External links * * Dave Van Dam on TV.com * Evil Dave Letterman page on Junkyardwillie Category:1955 births Category:2018 deaths Category:The Wack Pack Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American male voice actors Category:David Letterman